


The Reply

by mymoon_mystar



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoon_mystar/pseuds/mymoon_mystar
Summary: Someone messages Jonghyun and asks him out a date? How would Jonghyun reply?
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Reply

It's not even luch time and Jonhyun is already missing the warmth of his beloved bed. Everything is not going according to the plan since the morning he arrived the office. His new assistance can't even get his coffee right. And then the segment begins. Jonhyun starts to regret allowing Aron hyung to go honeymoon with Ren. If he didn't, he wouldn't have to suffer. After a long meeting, he finally has a chance to breath and notices that his phone is full of notification from kakaotalk. And all of the messages are from **"annoying fox".**

_Jju_

_Jju-yah_

_Jonghyunie_

_Jonghyun_

_Jju are you ignoring me :(_

_What?_

_Oh finally you reply me :)_

_Don't you have anything to do?_

_Of course. I have but I miss you so I decided to message you. _

_Hwang Minhyun!!!_

_Jjuuuuuu_

_What?_

_I have smth to tell you. Do you have time tonight?_

_No. You can just say it here_

_Ummm.._

_I like you. Can I take you out a date?_

_So... what is your answer?_

_No._

_What!!! Jonghyun. That's not fair. You ignored me the whole morning and now you even reject me. You hurt me. My poor heart breaks now._

Jonghyun doesn't have time to reply as his assistance knocks on his door. After that he forget the message. When he remembers about the message, its already time for him to go home. Amd there's a new message from the same person which says '_Jonghyunie, I really like you. Please like me back.'_

Jonghyun is dead tired and he just wants to lie on his bed. But when he arrives home, the lights are on as well as the TV in his living room. So he tries to walk quietly towards the kitchen. Before he reaches there, someone pulls Jonghyun from his wrist. Jonghyun can't even make a sound as he is engulf in a hug.

"Hey, I can't breath. Let me go."

"I don't want to. I have been missing you the whole day"

"Hwang Minhyun. If I remember correctly, we literally live together and you dropped me off at my work"

"So what? You ignore my message and even rejected me"

"Of course. I'll reject you. We've been dating for years. Why are you asking me out? And what's with I like you, please like me back"

"Oh... that's just to light the sparkle between us"

"What? Who give you the idea that you need to do that"

"I just want to. Didn't that make your heart skips a beat?"

"What! You know you don't really need to do that"

"Awwwn... Jju. Do you love me that much?"

"What are you talking about? My heart is already beating with worries thinking about what problem you would cause."

"Yah Kim Jonghyun!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so random. I know this is not veey good but I still want to post. I'm sorry. Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you.


End file.
